<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfectly good at it by Desolate_Smog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877137">perfectly good at it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog'>Desolate_Smog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothes change, Gen, Mild Gore, Song: S&amp;M (Rihanna), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Remus' sworn duty to share whatever is on his mind. </p>
<p>Writer's Month 2020, Day 13 - music</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfectly good at it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, now this is important. This song is about sex, so if you're a youngster please leave</p>
<p>For full immersion in this fic, please open <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eKAA2BLuas">this link</a> (It's the chorus to S&amp;M) and put it on loop. There is a cue for when to start it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus kicked his door open, slamming it into the wall. He had a grin on his face that stretched past the edges of his mustache, and his arms were aloft, holding up a gramophone horn like Simba in the Lion King.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the ruckus, Virgil about jumped out of his skin, Roman pulled a sword out of nowhere, and Janus leaned back on the couch with a hissed sigh. These reactions only bolstered Remus' joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you REadY KIDS!" Remus shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a faint reply of "aye, aye, captain!" from deeper in the mindscape, presumably from Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no wait!" Virgil scrambled, attempting to climb over the couch to stop Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus cackled like a villain (they laughed cooler than everyone else) and shoved the gramophone horn straight into this forehead. Immediately the song that had been plaguing Remus all day blared out loud for everyone to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  "<em>Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it~</em>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Virgil groaned, falling back on the couch with a slump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>—I love the smell of it,</em>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Patton yelled. "Remus!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>—may break—</em></span>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just going to repeat, isn't it." Janus said, entirely monotone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>—whips excite me, —Cause I may be—</em></span>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As the prophecy foretold."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remus!" Patton yelled again as he came out of his room with his hands over his ears. "Stop!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't stop, won't stop!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is a bop," Roman muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan entered the room next, a harrowed look about him. "I specifically requested silence today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>—may break my bones,</em></span>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dance with me dork!" Remus crooned, moving his hands away from the gramophone and ignoring the blood dripping down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would prefer if you stopped."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha!" Remus laughed, stalking closer to the couch that held Virgil and Janus. "That won't stop me! It's stuck in my head!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil ran away from Remus, taking refuge in the kitchen, glaring over the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus watched him warily, but was a good friend who didn’t run away. Roman, deciding to be a good brother for once, came to dance with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>—chains and whips excite me,</em></span>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord." Logan groaned. "This is only going away if Thomas listens to S&amp;M now, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus broke his finger, making a snapping sound and conjuring new clothes for everybody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had opted for assless chaps and copious amounts of glitter and body paint.  Roman was in shorts that barely covered anything, and a bright neon crop top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>—my bones—</em></span>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus was classy in fishnets and tight leather clothes. Logan wore booty shorts and his tie, and Patton had puppy ears, a dog collar, a tiny skirt with a dog tail, and a cropped off the shoulder sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Perfectly good at it—</em></span>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil groaned and sunk down beneath the counter more, hiding the clothes Remus had changed for him before anyone could see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh excellent." Janus said, running a finger along the tight leather skirt he wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>—my bones—</em></span>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>"REMUS!" Multiple sides yelled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You all look sooo much better now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to get Thomas to listen to the song so this can stop." Logan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you~" Remus crooned. "It's been going around my head since Thomas went to bed, and now that he's awake he can have it going through his head too!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your burden is heavy." Janus said, picking up a magazine from the side table next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Sticks and stones—</em></span>"
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't go talk to Thomas looking like that!" Patton said in a very sexy mortified pitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps you are right." Logan said, sighing at his tie and teeny shorts. "Janus, I believe you may be the most appropriately dressed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus flipped them the bird and continued to peruse the magazine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>—perfectly good at it</em></span>,"
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Patton, then. You aren't too... underdressed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton glanced at them all before sinking out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"—Sticks and stones may break my bones," Remus sang along, pointing at Roman, who blinked at him blankly before singing along too, "—whips excite me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Roman, no!" Virgil shouted from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahahah yes, dance with me!" Remus held out a hand to Roman, who took it without hesitation. Remus pulled him into a rather fast paced waltz that had Roman laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have fun boys," Janus said, standing up from the couch and walking out, unhindered by the killer heels Remus had conjured for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, I swear to god.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down emo nightmare!” Roman shouted, spinning gracefully, aided by Remus. “Dancing is good for your soul!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to this song!” Virgil shouted. “And not in these outfits!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil has a point,” Logan said. “You could dress up and dance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any other song</span></em>.” 
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it!" The twins sang together, ignoring Virgil and Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan sighed and pushed his glasses up to sit at the top of his head, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was just very happy the song that haunted him today was a song he could get behind, instead of something dreadfully boring. That would have been a downright horrible shame (and also something that happened with unfortunate regularity.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.</em></span>"
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway I read a theory somewhere that getting a song stuck in your head is a form of intrusive thought! Isn't that fun?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>